


따뜻한 얼음(A Warm Ice)

by Sorlteny



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny
Summary: 비록 얼음의 온기일지라도, 그 아이에게 따뜻하게 전해질 수 있다면...
Relationships: Lazer&Diana
Kudos: 4





	따뜻한 얼음(A Warm Ice)

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요, Sorlteny 입니다 :)
> 
> 긴 슬럼프 기간을 지나, 레이저(키메라 ver) 와 다이애나의 관계를 다룬 단편을 들고 왔습니다!  
> 시점은 미라지 이후, '만약 레이저가 괴물로 변하기는 했지만 희생을 하지는 않았다면?' 을 전제한 AU입니다.
> 
> (3인칭, 1인칭 시점이 다소 혼용되어 있습니다.)
> 
> 즐겁게 읽어주세요! :D

때는 디비어스와 용신교파 사건이 끝난 지 약 한 달 후.

“도로 복구 작업은 얼마나 완료되었지?”

“도로는 건물에 비해 파손 정도가 심각하지 않아서, 아직 약 50% 정도밖에 완료되지 않았습니다.”

“그럼 건물 복구는?”

“건물 복구는 조금 더 진전이 있어, 약 75% 정도 완료되었습니다.”

“그런가. 집을 잃은 백성들을 위한 임시 거처에서는 보고된 문제가 없나?”

“특별한 문제는 없습니다. 명령하신 대로 건물이 복구됨에 따라 백성들을 차차 다시 이주시키고 있어, 인당 거주 넓이가 넓어지고 있다 보니 백성들도 호의적입니다.”

“그렇구나… 다행이다. 도로는 이동하지 못할 정도는 아니니, 지금처럼 건물 복구에 더 인력을 집중시켜라. 더불어 백성들의 분위기도 살피고. 태양왕국 측에서는 특별한 연락이 온 게 있나?”

“없습니다.”

“그래… 많은 업무량에 힘들겠지만, 사막의 백성과 이 나라를 위해 모두 전력을 다하라고 말해 주어라. 이만 가 보아라.”

“네!

…아, 다이애나 여왕 폐하, 그리고…”

이제껏 확신에 찬 목소리로 보고를 이어오던 도마뱀 일족 장군의 목소리가 급격히 작아졌다. 눈도 불편한 듯이 흔들리는 걸 보고, 다이애나는 대충 어떤 일인지 직감할 수 있었다.

“…’그 창고’에서… 또 계속 소리가 들렸다고 합니다.”

“…그래, 알았다. 신경 쓰지 말아라, 내가 가 볼 테니. 이만 가보도록.”

“네, 여왕 폐하!”

“……후우…”

‘교부… 교부도 많이 힘든 건가…’

디비어스가 죽고 열극을 닫은 이후, 끔찍한 재난이 훑고 지나간 사막을 다시 일으키기 위해 잠도 제대로 자지 못하고 국난을 다스린 지 벌써 한 달이다. 주변 인물들로부터 조금 쉬시라는 이야기도 많이 들었지만, 백성들을 보아서라도 도저히 쉰다는 것을 자기 자신에게 용납할 수 없는 다이애나였다.

특히, 레이저 장군이 옆에서 보조해 주지 못하는 이 상황에서…

“교부…”

“여왕 폐하, 나가시는 겁니까?”

“아? 아, 그렇다. 잠시… 다녀오려고.”

“몸조심하십시오, 여왕 폐하.”

“……”

***

_끼익—_

급하게 지은 커다란 창고 안은 아직 이렇다 할 편의 장치가 있는 것이 아닌지라, 사막의 온도를 따라 낮이면 더웠고 밤이면 추웠다. 건물과 도로의 복구 작업에 거의 모든 인력이 동원된 상황에서, 창고를 지은 것만 해도 벅찼던 일인지라 차마 그 내부 환경까지 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었다. 게다가, 창고 안에 이런저런 물건들을 들여 놓았다가는 전부 쓰러질 지도 모르는 일이었다.

…원래 창고는 그 ‘이런저런 물건들’을 들여놓아야 하는 곳이지만…

“교부… 교부, 깨어 있어?”

대답이 돌아오지 않았지만, 다이애나는 직감적으로 자신의 교부가 자신을 보고 있음을 알 수 있었다. 어둠 속이라서 보이지는 않지만, 지금까지 한 번도 자신이 왔을 때 교부가 마냥 잠들어 있던 적이 없었기에.

“교부, 다른 장군한테 들었어. 불편한 거라도 있어? 상황이 좋지 않긴 하지만, 그래도 가능한 게 있다면 최대한 해 줄 테니까…”

“……”

“건물 복구도 벌써 75%나 완료됐어. 건물이랑 거리 복구가 좀 끝나고 나면 지금보다는 여유가 있을 테니 이 창고도 좀 더 손볼 수 있을 거야.”

“……”

“조금만 기다리면…”

“……”

“……”

말을 이어가던 다이애나는, 계속되는 침묵에 뭔가 이상함을 느꼈다. 눈도 서서히 창고 안의 어둠 속에 적응되면서 교부가 창고 안쪽에 몸을 웅크리고 있는 모습이 보였는데, 어딘가 아픈 것처럼 희미한 떨림이 전해져 왔다.

“교부……?”

다이애나가 가까이 다가서려고 하자 창고 안쪽의 거대한 생물은 반사적으로 몸을 피하며 낮게 그르렁거리는 소리를 냈다. 다이애나는 한편으로는 이 소리가 창고 밖으로 새어나가는 건 아닌지 염려하면서도, 평소와 다른 모습을 보이는 교부에게 무슨 일이 있는 건가 싶어 걱정을 떨칠 수 없었다.

“교부? …어디 아픈 거야?”

“으으윽……”

“교부!”

“…다이…애나…”

“교부!! 교부?! 이게 무슨…?!”

다이애나가 가까이 다가가자 레이저는 황급히 몸을 감추려 했으나, 그에게는 이미 충분히 좁은 창고 안에서 움직일 만한 남은 공간이 있을 리 없었다. 더구나 무리해서 움직이다 다이애나를 칠지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들자 하는 수 없이 제자리에 가만히 앉은 그였다. 딸이 자신의 몸 상태를 몰랐으면 하는 마음이었지만…

그런 교부의 마음을 아는지 모르는지, 다이애나는 그저 앞발을 들춰내자 드러난 교부의 복부를 보며 경악할 따름이었다.

저번에 보았을 때까지만 해도 별 문제가 없어 보였던 것이…

여러 방향으로 갈라진 외피, 그리고 그 사이로 보이는 붉은 살. 딱히 어딘가에 찔린다던가 긁힌 상처는 아니었다. 애초에 창고 안에 이렇게 상처를 낼 수 있을 만한 물건도 없었을 뿐더러, 엄중한 보안 탓에 누군가가 고의로 이런 상처를 낸 것도 아닐 테고, 그렇다고 레이저 자신이 입힐 수 있는 류의 상처도 아니었다.

그것은… 불완전한 신체가 붕괴하고 있다는 것을 알리는 전조증상이었다.

“교부…! 이런… 이런 거였으면 더 일찍 말을 했어야지!! 이걸 어떻게…”

“…아이야…”

“움직이지 마! 움직이면 더 많이 갈라질 거야… 불편하겠지만… 디비어스가 대체 어떤 마법을 쓴 것인지는 모르지만, 분명 돌이킬 수 있는 방법도 있을 거야. 실력 좋은 의사라면 치료할 수 있을지도 모르고…”

“…다이..애나…”

“아! 그래, 디비어스도 룬 마법을 사용한 거니까, 룬아카데미에 연락하면, 어쩌면 실력 좋은 룬술사라면 방법을 찾아낼 지도 몰라…”

“…난…괜찮다.”

“괜찮긴 뭐가 괜찮아!? 이 지경이 되도록, 말도 안 하고… 조금만, 조금만 기다려.. 교부, 내가 꼭 방법을 찾아 올 테니까… 그때까지 불편해도 너무 움직이지 말고, 잘 버티고 있어, 교부! 꼭…”

“……”

말을 마치고 조금이라도 시간을 지체할 수는 없다는 듯이 창고 밖으로 뛰쳐나가는 다이애나의 뒷모습을 보며, 레이저는 생각에 잠길 수밖에 없었다.

자신이 이렇게 변한 것을 아는 사람은 드물었다. 다이애나를 비롯해 사건 당시 자신이 변한 모습을 본 소수를 제외하면 고위급 간부들, 이 창고를 관리하는 자신의 직속 정예부대 출신 엄호병들, 그리고 극소수의 왕궁 사람들 뿐이었다. 다이애나가 입단속을 강력하게 하는 바람에, 이 창고를 지은 일꾼들조차 자신의 존재를 알지 못한다고 했다. 듣기에 의하면, 왕궁 내에서 이 사실을 아는 사람들끼리 있을 때조차 이곳은 ‘그 창고’라 하고, 자신을 언급해야 한다면 ‘키메라’라는 암호 같은 이름으로 칭한다고 했다.

키메라… 정말 맞는 말이었다. 인간도, 도마뱀도 아니었던 자신은, 이제 더 이상 무슨 생물이라고 칭할 수 없을 만큼 변해버렸으니까. 생각은 할 수 있지만, 말조차 예전처럼 할 수 없는 자신을 더 이상 ‘생물’ 이라고 부를 수는 있을는지. 어쩌면 카멜레온이었던 자신에게 가장 어울리는 최후일지도 모르겠다고, 레이저는 그렇게 생각했다.

……

최후…?

아니지… 최후라…

“…훗…”

태양왕국에서 강제 징용을 당해 최전선으로 끌려가고, 조국과 동료에게 모두 배신당하면서도 살아남은 자신이, 악명 높은 사막왕국의 투기장에서 우승하기까지 하면서 살아남은 자신이 이런 것으로 최후를 맞는다니?

몸이 바뀌어버렸을 뿐이지 이 정도의 불편함은 그 당시의 것에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다. 애초에 벌써부터 최후를 생각하는 것 자체가 너무 이른 것은 아니었을지…

특히 지금은, 아직 자신만의 신기루가 눈 앞에서 어른거리고 있었기에.

다이애나… 그 아이가 눈에 띄게 지쳐가는 모습이 자신에게까지 보였다. 그런 일이 있은 후 여왕으로서 봐야 할 각종 업무들이 많을 테니 당연한 일이지만, 제대로 쉬지도 않는 것인지 매번 올 때마다 더욱 기력이 빠져 있는 모습이었다. 예전 같으면 자신이 강제로라도 그 아이를 쉬게 한 뒤에, 업무들을 맡아볼 수도 있었겠지만… 지금은 도울 수도, 애초에 다이애나 곁에 있을 수도 없는 것이 고통스러웠다. 분명 다이애나라면 자신의 경호 인력까지 최소화시켜서 복구 작업에 투입했을 텐데, 혹시라도 모를 일이 벌어지면 어쩌려는지…

그래서 더더욱 다이애나가 자신의 상태를 몰라 주기를 바랬다. 분명 저런 식으로, 그나저나 바쁜 몸인데 자신을 구하기 위한 방법을 찾는다고 더욱 무리할 것이 뻔했기에.

‘아이야… 네 존재 자체만으로도 넌 나에게 빛나는 신기루인 것을…’

……

항상 굳은 일이라고 생각되는 것은 전부 도맡아 하던 레이저였지만, 지금 상황에서 그가 할 수 있는 것이라고는, 정말 다이애나의 말대로 ‘얌전히’ 이 창고 안에 있을 수밖에 없는 것이었다. 배의 상처가 더 갈라지기라도 하면 다이애나의 걱정만 키우는 꼴이 될 테니…

하는 수 없이 창고에 엎드려 다이애나의 다음 방문을 기다리는 수밖에 없는 것이었다. 그 아이가 너무 무리하지 않았으면 좋겠다고 간절히 빌면서.

창고를 나선 다이애나는 무작정 교부를 살리기 위한 길을 찾아내겠다고 하긴 했지만, 어디서부터 시작해야 할 지 막막했다. 교부가 저렇게 변한 것은 극비사실이기에, 자신이 매우 엄격하게 관리하고 있는 터라 의원을 부르더라도 아무나 부를 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 특히 이렇게나 혼란한 상황에서, 자신의 배척 세력에게 이 정보가 들어가기라도 한다면 어떤 일이 벌어질 지 그녀는 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 이 사막왕국이라는 나라는, 그렇게 피로 얼룩진 곳이기도 했기에.

교부 앞에서 무작정 말하고 나오기는 했지만, 룬아카데미에 연락하는 것도 위험성은 다분했다. 룬아카데미에 연락을 하기 위해서는 사막왕국과 태양왕국의 모든 땅을 지나쳐 가야 했고, 그 과정에서 정보가 소실될 우려도 컸다. 또한 룬아카데미에서 디비어스가 사용한 마법을 밝혀내고 그 해결법을 구상해 낼 정도로 실력 있는 학자가 이곳 사막왕국까지 오게 할 만한 조건을 제시하기도 어려웠다. 재정이 태양왕국의 지원으로 겨우 막아내고 있는 상황인 데다, 애초에 그런 학자들이 마냥 돈만을 위해 올 것 같지도 않았으며, 유명한 룬술사가 사막왕국 왕궁까지 와서 비밀 연구를 하고 있다는 것이 알려지면 자신의 입장이 곤란해질 수도 있었다.

혹시, 그렇다면…

***

다이애나가 이 생각을 한 후 이를 실천으로 옮기기까지 자그마치 3일이나 걸렸다. 복구가 완료된 건물이 다시 쓰러졌다는 소식이 들어와, 복구 현장을 시찰하는 한편 민심을 안정시키느라 백성들의 임시 거주 지역을 돌아보는 등 이리저리 다녀야 했기 때문이다. 그 무너진 건물에 아직 백성들이 다시 입주하지 않은 것이 천만다행이었지만, 복구된 건물에서 다시 살기 시작한 백성들이 불안해하며 다시 임시 거주지로 가겠다고 하는 한편, 임시 거주지에 있는 백성들은 또 그대로 반대했기에 골치 아픈 문제였다. 때문에 다이애나는 그나저나 지쳐 있던 상태에서 더욱 진이 빠져버린 상태였다.

객관적으로 보았을 때 그녀는 휴식이 필요했다. 그녀가 여왕이 된 이후 다이애나 옆에서 그녀의 생활을 지켜보았던 모든 사람들이 동의하는 말이었다. 원래부터 자신을 아끼지 않고 사막왕국을 위해 힘을 쓰는 다이애나였고, 시국이 시국인지라 여왕의 헌신이 불가피했으나, 그녀는 자신의 한도를 넘어설 만큼 일을 하면서 자신을 벼랑 끝으로 몰아붙이고 있었다.

그런 다이애나에게 주변 왕궁 사람들은 걱정 어린 충고를 건네기도 하였으나, 자신도 그러한 사실을 알고 있음에도 불구하고 쉽게 긴장을 놓을 수 없는 다이애나였다. 그녀가 왕위 계승 후보의 그림자로서 자신을 드러내기 시작한 이후로 지금까지 배운 것이 하나 있다면, 이 사막왕국이라는 나라에서는 절대로 긴장을 놓쳐서는 안 된다는 것이었다. 더구나 지금 상황에서는, 자기 자신의 신변을 보호하기 위함이자, 백성들을 위함이었다.

…그리고, 자신을 믿고 기다리고 있을 교부를 위해서라도 자신은 쉴 수 없었다.

“성녀 미사, 신전의 일은 전부 잘 풀려 가나?”

“네…네? 네, 여왕 폐하! 신전은… 괜찮아요. 그런데 여왕 폐하께선, 많이 지쳐 보이시는데…”

“난 괜찮다.”

‘…성녀 미사까지 나를 걱정할 정도라니, 정말 내 꼴이 말이 아닌가 보구나. 교부만 괜찮아진다면, 잠시 쉬어야겠어…’

원래 신전과 왕궁은 적대 관계였지만, 디비어스가 사라진 이후로는 꽤나 가까운 협력 관계가 되었다. 성녀 미사는 아무것도 알지 못한 채 디비어스에게 이용당한 어린 아이였을 뿐, 다이애나 자신에게 적대심을 품은 것은 아니기에. 오히려 사건 당시나, 이후에 성녀 미사가 겪은 고초를 자신이 잘 돌봐 주어, 미사는 이제 ‘자신의 편’ 에 속한다고 하는 것이 맞을 것이다.

교부를 치료할 수 있을지, 없을지도 모르는 상황에서 유명한 의원들을 무작정 불러대는 것은 엄청난 도박이나 다름없었다. 그럴 바에야, 사막왕국에서 가장 신통한 치유력을 가지고 있으면서 자신의 말을 따를 법한 성녀 미사를 부르는 것이 더 안전하지 않을까 하는 판단을 내린 것이다. 게다가, 자신은 성녀의 힘이 뱀신이 아닌, 디비어스로부터 나온 것이라는 비밀을 알고 있었기에, 미사 역시 교부에 대한 비밀을 쉽게 노출할 수는 없을 것이라는 생각이 들었다. 물론 어린아이이기에, 주의는 줘야겠지만.

“성녀 미사. 창고 안에 들어가기 전, 맹세해 줘야 할 게 있다. 안에서 본 것에 관해, 그 누구에게도 말하지 않겠다고. 그 누구에게도.”

“네? 네… 여왕 폐하. 맹세합니다. 아무한테도 말하지 않을게요.”

“고맙다, 성녀 미사. 그럼 들어가지.”

_끼익—_

“꺄아아아아악!!!!! 괴, 괴물…!!”

“성녀 미사, 진정해! 저건…”

“여, 여왕 폐하…??”

“저건… 레이저 장군이다.”

“네…? 설마…”

“그래… 레이저도, 디비어스에게 당해버렸다. 그 사건 당시에…

이걸 아는 사람은 매우 극소수에 불과하다. 다시 한 번 말하지만, 절대로 말하면 안 돼, 성녀 미사.”

“네, 여왕 폐하. 그, 그런데 저를 부르신 이유가…?”

“레이저.”

다이애나가 조용히 레이저의 이름을 부르자, 거대한 생물은 마치 다 듣고 있었다는 걸 보여주듯이 바로 몸을 일으켰다. 다이애나가 자신이 무엇을 하길 바라는지 이미 알고 있다는 것처럼.

성녀 미사 앞이라 티를 낼 수는 없었지만, 다이애나는 속으로 적잖이 놀라고 있었다. 며칠 전에 보았던 레이저의 상처보다 지금이 눈에 띄게 더 많이 갈라져 있었다. 창고 안이 답답해서 이리저리 움직인 건가? 아니면 디비어스가 만든 몸이 너무 불안정해서 가만히 놔 두어도 계속 무너져 내리는 건가? 무엇이 답일 지는 알 수 없었지만, 점점 상황이 심각해지고 있음은 확실했다.

“성녀 미사, 저 상처들이 보여? 복부에…”

“네. 이건…”

“원래는 없었던 상처들인데, 최근에 점점 심해지기 시작했어. 정확한 원인은 모르지만, 아마 디비어스가 만든 신체가 불완전해서가 아닐지… 그래서 당신을 부른 거야, 성녀 미사. 당신이라면 이 상처를 치유할 수 있지 않을까 싶어서.”

그 말을 하는 다이애나의 목소리는 어딘지 모르게 떨리고 있었다. 결과를 알 수 없는 상황이기에 불안하지만, 이를 최대한 감추려는 듯이. 성녀 미사는 다른 걱정이 있어 이를 눈치채지 못했을지언정, 레이저만큼은 다이애나의 그런 불안을 감지할 수 있었다.

“여왕 폐하, 한 가지 걸리는 것이 있는데… 제가 전에 대, 아니 디비어스의… 실험품들을 상대로 제 능력을 썼을 때… 그 애들은…”

“음?”

“…전부 사라져 버렸어요. 다시 돌아갈 수 없으니까…”

이 말을 들은 다이애나는 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 사라진다고…?

성녀 미사의 힘은 확실히 베일에 싸여 있었다. 다친 사람을 치유하는 성녀의 힘이 어떻게 하면 다친 사람… 아니 생물을 녹아내리게 하는 것인지, 알 길은 없었다. 미사의 성수가 닿으면 레이저 역시 사라져 버리는 걸까… 만약 그렇다면, 지금이라도 성녀 미사를 돌려보내고 다른 ‘일반적인’ 의원을 불러야 하는 것일까?

_스르륵…_

“다이…애나…”

“…교부?”

무의식적으로 입술을 깨문 채로 온갖 생각이 교차하고 있던 다이애나는, 갑자기 느껴지는 온기에 고개를 들었다. 어떻게 해야 하나 우물쭈물하고 있는 성녀 미사와 자신 앞에, 어느새 레이저가 상처 부위가 더 잘 드러나도록 돌아 누워 있었다. 그러곤 고민에 빠진 자신에게, 마치 자신은 괜찮을 거라는 듯이, 그런 말을 하듯 가까이 다가와 바라보고 있었다.

그런가… 교부가 항상 말했듯이, 그는 쉽게 죽을 만한 인간은 아니었으니까.

“…알았어. 성녀 미사, 성수를 아주 조금씩만 써서 시도해 볼 수 있나? 혹시라도 부작용이 있는 듯하면 멈출 수 있도록.”

“성수를 조금씩만… 한 번 해 볼게요, 여왕 폐하. 레이저… 장군님께 어미 뱀신님의 가호가 있기를...”

“……”

성녀 미사가 조심스레 레이저의 상처에 다가가 성수를 꺼내 들 때, 다이애나는 자신의 심장 뛰는 소리가 들릴 정도로 극도로 긴장해 있었다. 주사위는 던져졌으니, 이제 그것이 땅에 닿기를 기다리는 수 밖에 없었지만.

_찰랑…_

성수가 뿌려지는 그 순간—

_스스슥…_

“아, 뱀신이시여! 여왕 폐하, 효과가 있어요!”

“효과가… 다행이야, 정말 다행이야…”

성녀 미사의 ‘능력’은 다시 보아도 참으로 신비로웠다. 성수가 닿은 자리에 있던 상처가 서서히 아무는 모습은, 정말 ‘기적’을 눈 앞에서 보는 것 같다고 다이애나는 생각했다. 미사가 옆으로 움직여가면서 성수를 뿌리자 오래 걸리지 않아 위태로워 보이던 갈라진 상처들이 전부 윤기 나는 표피로 바뀌어 있었다.

“정말 대단한 능력이야… 성녀 미사, 진심으로 고마워.“

“감사합니다, 여왕 폐하! 히힛…”

어째서인지 다이애나 본인만큼 기뻐하는 것 같은 성녀 미사였다. 왕궁에 왔을 때 긴장하고 있던 모습과는 다르게 지금은 그저 칭찬을 받아 신이 난 한 마리의 뱀일 뿐인 모습이었다… 성녀라는 직위를 짊어지고 있기는 하지만, 결국 성녀 미사도 한 명의 어린아이일 뿐이니. 그런 밝은 모습을 보고 있자니, 긴장이 풀린 자신까지 조금 기운이 나는 듯한 느낌이었다.

“왕궁 입구까지 바래다 줄게, 성녀 미사. 앞으로도 신전에서 문제가 있거나 하면 얼마든지 왕궁에 도움을 청하고.”

“네! 예전에는 잘 몰랐지만… 왕궁도 충분히 좋은 곳인 것 같으니까요. 헤헤.”

***

다이애나가 성녀 미사를 바래다준 뒤 다시 창고로 돌아왔을 때, 아픈 것이 확실히 나아진 듯한 레이저가 자신을 기다렸다는 듯이 몸을 일으켰다. 그런 모습을 보자 확실히 마음이 놓이는 다이애나였다.

“교부… 어때? 이제 좀 괜찮아? 정말 다행이야…”

혹시라도 상처가 남아있을까 걱정이 되어 몸을 숙인 채 레이저의 복부를 천천히 손으로 훑고 있자니, 드문드문 레이저의 몸이 전율하는 것이 느껴졌다.

‘혹시…’

“교부, 간지러워?”

“……”

아마도 맞나 보다. 교부 성격에 간지럽다고 대답할 사람이 아니니. 하지만 꼬리가 살랑살랑 흔들리는 모양새로 봐서는… 그다지 싫어하는 것 같진 않다. 도마뱀도 여타 꼬리 달린 동물들처럼 기분이 좋으면 꼬리를 흔들기도 하니까. 아, 그리고 보니 교부도 이제 반은 도마뱀인가…

상처는 확실히 치유되었는지, 다이애나의 손에 닿는 레이저의 피부는 자신의 것처럼 맨질맨질했다. 그는 확인을 마친 다이애나가 그 아래에서 빠져 나오자, 계속 서 있는 것이 힘들었는지 조심스레 그 자리에 다시 앉았다. 조금 전에 하도 긴장했던 탓에 기력이 빠진 다이애나도 조심스레 옆에 앉아 등을 그의 몸통에 맡겼다.

“……”

“교부… 원래대로 다시 돌아올 수만 있다면 정말 좋을 텐데… 내가 꼭 방법을 찾아낼 테니까, 그때까지 조금만 참아… 꼭.”

“……”

“교부가 나를… 그리 쉽게 떠나지는 않을 거라는 건… 알고 있으니까… 하으음…”

……

“알았…지? 교부… 흠……”

……

“…쿨…쿨…”

그리 오래 지나지 않아, 창고 안에는 다이애나의 새근거리는 소리만이 조용히 울려퍼졌다. 그나저나 피곤할 대로 피곤해 보이는 다이애나에게 조금 쉬었다 가라고 하고 싶었던 레이저는, 자신에게 기대 곯아떨어진 딸을 조용히 지켜볼 뿐이었다.

성녀 미사의 힘으로 자신의 상처가 치유되었을 때 그는 성가신 고통에서 벗어난 것보다도, 다이애나가 이제 걱정을 들 할 것이라는 점이 더욱 다행이라고 생각했다. 그에게 이런 상처 쯤은… 아무것도 아니었지만, 그의 딸에게는 또 하나의 짐이었기에. 물론 지금 상태의 자신 자체가 짐이기는 하지만…

다이애나가 부탁한 대로, 당연히 그도 그리 쉽게 다이애나를 혼자 내버려 둘 생각은 없었다. 자신의 눈에는 아직도 한없이 약하기만 한 이 어린 신기루를 어떻게 그냥 두고 갈 것인가… 비록 지금은 직접 그 곁에서 도와줄 수는 없지만.

…그렇지만, 적어도 편히 쉬다 가게는 해 줄 수 있지 않을까…

그런 생각이 든 레이저는 이내 다이애나가 깨지 않도록 조심하면서 자신의 꼬리 쪽을 둥글게 말아, 다이애나를 둘러싸게 했다. 비교적 서늘한 창고에서 그냥 자다가는 몸살이 날 지도 모르니.

교부의 온기를 느낀 건지, 다이애나가 무의식중에 좀 더 편한 자세로 돌아누웠다.

자신 같은 얼음의 온기나마 그 아이에게 도움이 될 수 있다면…

얼마든지 기다리고, 참을 수 있으니.

멀리서 보면 하나의 커다란 키메라가 무언가 반짝거리는 작은 보석을 안고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 마치 그것을 지키는 수호신처럼…

**Author's Note:**

> 오랫동안 글을 안 썼더니 필력이 많이 줄었어요... ㅠㅠ 이번 작품을 발판 삼아 앞으로 더 좋은 팬픽 작가 Sorlteny가 되도록 하겠습니다 uwu
> 
> 끝까지 읽어주셔서 감사합니다!!
> 
> +Kudos와 코멘트는 제게 큰 힘이 됩니다 :)


End file.
